onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kiss you
Letra y traducción Zayn : Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like ------- Oh, solo quiero llevarte a cualquier lado que te guste We can go out any day any night ------- Podemos salir cualquier día, cualquier noche Baby I'll take you there take you there ------- Nena, te llevaré allí te llevaré allí Baby I'll take you there, there ------- Nena, te llevaré allí, allí Harry: Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on ------- Oh dime dime dime como encender tu amor You can get get anything that you want ------- Tú puedes conseguir, conseguir culquier cosa que quieras Baby just shout it out shout it out ------- Nena solo grítalo grítalo Baby just shout it out ------- Nena, solo grítalo Liam: And if you ------- Y si tú You want me to ------- También me quieres Lets make a move, yeah ------- Vamos a hacer un movimiento, sí Harry: So tell me girl if every time we ------- Así que dime nena que cada vez que nosotros All: Touch ------- Nos tocamos You get this kinda rush ------- Tienes una descarga de adrenalina Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah ------- La chica dice yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take this slow ------- Y si no quieres tomar esto con calma If you just wanna take me home ------- Y solo quieres llevarme a casa Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah ------- La chica dice yeah, yeah, yeah And let me kiss you ------- Y déjame besarte Zayn: Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need ------- Oh, nena, nena no sabes que tienes lo que necesito Lookin' so good from your head to your feet ------- Te ves bien de la cabeza a los pies C'mon come over here over here ------- Vamos ven aquí, ven aquí C'mon come over here yeah ------- Vamos ven aquí, sí Niall: Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends ------- Solo quiero presumir mostrándote a todos mis amigos Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins ------- Haciendo que se les caiga la baba por la barbilla Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight ------- Nena se mia esta noche, se mia esta noche Baby be mine tonight yeah ------- Nena se mia esta noche, sí Liam: And if you ------- Y si tú You want me to ------- También me quieres Lets make a move, yeah ------- Vamos a hacer un movimiento, sí Zayn: So tell me girl if every time we ------- Así que dime nena cada vez que All: Touch ------- Nos tocamos You get this kinda rush ------- Tienes una descarga de adrenalina Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah ------- La chica dice yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take this slow ------- Y si no quieres tomar esto con calma If you just wanna take me home ------- Y solo quieres llevarme a casa Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah ------- La chica dice yeah, yeah, yeah And let me kiss you ------- Y déjame besarte Let me kiss you ------- Déjame besarte Let me kiss you -------Déjame besarte Let me kiss you ------- Déjame besarte Let me kiss you ------- Déjame besarte Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Louis: Yeah so tell me girl if every time we ------- Así que dime nena si cada vez que All: Touch ------- Nos tocamos You get this kinda rush ------- Tienes una descaga de adrenalina Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah ------- La chica dice yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take this slow ------- Y si no quieres tomalo con calma If you just wanna take me home ------- Y solo quieres llevarme a casa Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah ------- La chica dice yeah, yeah, yeah Every time we touch ------- Cada vez que nos tocamos You get this kinda rush ------- Tienes una descarga de adrenalina Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah ------- La chica dice yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take this slow ------- Si no quieres tomarlo con calma If you just wanna take me home ------- Y solo quieres llevarme a casa Baby say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah ------- La chica dice yeah, yeah, yeah Harry: And let me kiss you ------- Y déjame besarte Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: Kristian Lundin, Kristoffer Fogelmark, Albin Nedler, Shellback. *Publicado el 16 de noviembre de 2012. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Artículos protegidos